One Night of Temptations
by outrageous band geek
Summary: An NCIS CSI crossover twilight never happened on NCIS but Grave Danger did on CSI A marine is dead and his sister is missing
1. Chapter 1:The mix up

**Disclaimer**: yeah, I wish! But sadly, I own nothing… (Except for George Eads, Michael Weatherly, and Eric Smazda because I kidnapped them and they live in my closet) oh yeah and I have some CSI stuff including a hat, two shirts, four seasons on DVD, some books, and a lot of pictures (what can I say, these shows are my life)

**Summary**: well, school is out (finally) and so I've decided to write a story (as you can probably see). Anywhoo… since I haven't found a finished NCIS/ CSI crossover, I've decided to make one. And now…. Without much further ado…. I give you….. The……. Story (DUR) by the way… (Sorry)… pretend that Twilight never happened (NCIS)

**Pairings:** Tate (CSI), Snickers (NCIS) (give me suggestions for others if you want)

**One Night of Temptations (sounds like a horror movie huh?)**

**Chapter one: the mix up (Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Susanna Parker sighed, realizing that this was going to be another long and boring day. Her job as a secretary was never really eventful and today, she didn't even have anything to type. Susanna's boss may or may not have realized this but he was too 'important' to bother with someone like her. According to him, she was just another young, stupid, secretary who just worked for the hell of it which really pissed her off.

_That stupid_ _asshole probably doesn't even know my name or care who I am. _Finally, after a long and uneventful day, her boss didn't even glance at her when he told her to go home.

When she got back home, she saw that her brother's car was missing which was odd because John had wounded his leg in Iraq and he couldn't drive. This made Susanna on alert and she got out her keys, soon finding out that she didn't need them because the door was already open.

"John?" she called as she made his way to his bedroom. She heard a strange dripping sound and as she opened his door, she found that the whole room was red. This was the last thing she saw before something was clamped over her mouth and everything went black.

**NCIS headquarters (Washington, DC)**

"So Kate, you never told me what you did this weekend that made you so tired."

Special agent Caitlin Todd opened her eyes to glare and her partner before answering,

"No Tony I didn't tell you what I did this weekend and I don't think I ever am either." Kate thought that this would hopefully make Tony shut up but of course, it didn't.

"Oh I see did you have to sleep with a gun under your pillow last night?" he smiled remembering what she had said a couple of months ago. Kate groaned thinking that he could be so annoying at times. Wait a minute, scratch that, he was annoying ALL of the time.

"DiNozzo, I am going to kill you." She replied right before Gibbs, their boss walked in and said, "Sorry Kate that's going to have to wait for another day. We've got a dead marine in Las Vegas and we have to fly out tonight."

Kate rolled her eyes thinking, _how does he do that? Are there secret cameras everywhere in this office that we don't know about? That's just scary._ Later, the whole NCIS team (not including Abby) boarded the plane that would take them to the unfortunate marine in sin city.


	2. Chapter 2: The problem

**A/N: yeah, I wasn't going to post this next chapter for a couple of days (because I got 3 sniff reviews) but I must keep Santa happy or she will not give me Tony, Nick, Greg, and Ryan for Christmas (and I've been very good lately) Anywhoo… you people have to read and review or I may have to cry (and that's not pretty) or discontinue this story (actually I wouldn't in fear of Santa but oh well) oh yeah, I might (that's a big might Santa)put some Gabby in and I will try not to make the Snickers too heavy but I'm not making any promises… by the way, I accidentally put Tate (CSI) and Snickers (NCIS)but it should be the other way around. Anywhoo…mwahahahahaha on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Yes! They are all mine! Well… they will be someday (not) **

**Chapter two: the problem (Las Vegas Nevada)**

Gil Grissom looked at his exhausted team, knowing that they would all have to pull a double tonight _if you can call one o' clock in the morning night_. He was so glad to have his team back but there was such a thing as spending a little **too** much time together.

The whole team had been standing outside the apartment building for at least two hours and the only person who had been in the room was the paramedic to declare the vic dead.

Finally, after ten more minutes of standing around, the homicide detective, Jim Brass, came up to them and explained the situation. "Alright, so it turns out that the dead guy, John Parker was a marine stationed in Iraq and he was sent home after a shot to his leg. They called in Navy NCIS in DC to help us on the case."

After seeing the looks on the faces of the CSI graveyard shift, Brass added, "Hey, technically they are the ones who are supposed to be working this case so just try to make it work. By the way, they should be here in about ten minutes."

After Brass walked away, the CSIs broke into conversation. "Oh god, I hate sharing evidence." Sara Sidle groaned. "Come on Sara, at least they're not the FBI." Nick Stokes tried to make the situation a little bit better. Grissom took his lead and said, "Nicky's right. At least these people are probably very mature and professional.

**Meanwhile, on the plane to Vegas…**

"Come on Kate, tell me." Kate felt like her head was going to explode. Tony would not stop asking her what she did this weekend. "DiNozzo, I am going to kick your ass or I will tell Gibbs." She warned.

"Tell me what?" a voice asked. Kate and Tony looked at their boss in amazement. "Boss? We thought you were sleeping." Tony said finally getting over his shock. "I was DiNozzo, and if you don't shut up and stop harassing Kate, I'll make sure that you're asleep too."

This made Tony stop talking for awhile but as soon as he saw the lights of Las Vegas he was off again. He poked Kate who had been asleep for a couple of hours and said, "So Katie, have you ever been to sin city before?"

Kate slightly opened her eyes and said, "No Tony, but I bet you have and you're going to tell me all about it aren't you?" Tony smiled and asked, "You haven't Kate? Are you telling me that the winner of the wet t-shirt contest has never been to Vegas?"

Kate was about to tell him where he could go but she was interrupted by the pilot telling them that they were right over Vegas and they would be landing in less then five minutes.

"Oh god, I hope that the Las Vegas CSIs are more normal than us." Kate commented as she buckled her seat belt for landing.

**A/N: hello again it is me, your crazy-psycho friend! Mwahahahahahaha… you know that you love me. Anywhoo… I just wanted to tell you that I will be in Connecticut tomorrow so I won't have the next chapter up for a couple of days. I'm also not posting the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews so there! I love you all and tell me what you think! - Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3: The missing

**Disclaimer**: yeah, I wish! But sadly, I own nothing… (Except for George Eads, Michael Weatherly, and Eric Smazda because I kidnapped them and they live in my closet) oh yeah and I have some CSI stuff including a hat, two shirts, four seasons on DVD, some books, and a lot of pictures (what can I say, these shows are my life)

**Summary**: well, school is out (finally) and so I've decided to write a story (as you can probably see). Anywhoo… since I haven't found a finished NCIS/ CSI crossover, I've decided to make one. And now…. Without much further ado…. I give you….. The……. Story (DUR) by the way… (Sorry)… pretend that Twilight never happened (NCIS)

**Pairings:** Tate (CSI), Snickers (NCIS) (give me suggestions for others if you want)

**One Night of Temptations (sounds like a horror movie huh?)**

**Chapter one: the mix up (Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Susanna Parker sighed, realizing that this was going to be another long and boring day. Her job as a secretary was never really eventful and today, she didn't even have anything to type. Susanna's boss may or may not have realized this but he was too 'important' to bother with someone like her. According to him, she was just another young, stupid, secretary who just worked for the hell of it which really pissed her off.

_That stupid_ _asshole probably doesn't even know my name or care who I am._

Finally, after a long and uneventful day, her boss didn't even glance at her when he told her to go home. When she got back home, she saw that her brother's car was missing which was odd because John had wounded his leg in Iraq and he couldn't drive. This made Susanna on alert and she got out her keys, soon finding out that she didn't need them because the door was already open.

"John?" she called as she made his way to his bedroom. She heard a strange dripping sound and as she opened his door, she found that the whole room was red. This was the last thing she saw before something was clamped over her mouth and everything went black.

**NCIS headquarters (Washington, DC)**

"So Kate, you never told me what you did this weekend that made you so tired." Special agent Caitlin Todd opened her eyes to glare and her partner before answering, "No Tony I didn't tell you what I did this weekend and I don't think I ever am either."

Kate thought that this would hopefully make Tony shut up but of course, it didn't. "Oh I see did you have to sleep with a gun under your pillow last night?" he smiled remembering what she had said a couple of months ago. Kate groaned thinking that he could be so annoying at times. Wait a minute, scratch that, he was annoying ALL of the time.

"DiNozzo, I am going to kill you." She replied right before Gibbs, their boss walked in and said, "Sorry Kate that's going to have to wait for another day. We've got a dead marine in Las Vegas and we have to fly out tonight." Kate rolled her eyes thinking, _how does he do that? Are there secret cameras everywhere in this office that we don't know about? That's just scary._

Later, the whole NCIS team (not including Abby) boarded the plane that would take them to the unfortunate marine in sin city.

**A/N: yeah, I wasn't going to post this next chapter for a couple of days (because I got 3 sniff reviews) but I must keep Santa happy or she will not give me Tony, Nick, Greg, and Ryan for Christmas (and I've been very good lately) Anywhoo… you people have to read and review or I may have to cry (and that's not pretty) or discontinue this story (actually I wouldn't in fear of Santa but oh well) oh yeah, I might (that's a big might Santa)put some Gabby in and I will try not to make the Snickers too heavy but I'm not making any promises… by the way, I accidentally put Tate (CSI) and Snickers (NCIS)but it should be the other way around. Anywhoo…mwahahahahaha on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Yes! They are all mine! Well… they will be someday (not) **

**Chapter two: the problem (Las Vegas Nevada)**

Gil Grissom looked at his exhausted team, knowing that they would all have to pull a double tonight _if you can call one o' clock in the morning night_. He was so glad to have his team back but there was such a thing as spending a little **too** much time together.

The whole team had been standing outside the apartment building for at least two hours and the only person who had been in the room was the paramedic to declare the vic dead.

Finally, after ten more minutes of standing around, the homicide detective, Jim Brass, came up to them and explained the situation. "Alright, so it turns out that the dead guy, John Parker was a marine stationed in Iraq and he was sent home after a shot to his leg. They called in Navy NCIS in DC to help us on the case."

After seeing the looks on the faces of the CSI graveyard shift, Brass added, "Hey, technically they are the ones who are supposed to be working this case so just try to make it work. By the way, they should be here in about ten minutes."

After Brass walked away, the CSIs broke into conversation. "Oh god, I hate sharing evidence." Sara Sidle groaned. "Come on Sara, at least they're not the FBI." Nick Stokes tried to make the situation a little bit better. Grissom took his lead and said, "Nicky's right. At least these people are probably very mature and professional.

**Meanwhile, on the plane to Vegas…**

"Come on Kate, tell me." Kate felt like her head was going to explode. Tony would not stop asking her what she did this weekend. "DiNozzo, I am going to kick your ass or I will tell Gibbs." She warned.

"Tell me what?" a voice asked. Kate and Tony looked at their boss in amazement. "Boss? We thought you were sleeping." Tony said finally getting over his shock. "I was DiNozzo, and if you don't shut up and stop harassing Kate, I'll make sure that you're asleep too."

This made Tony stop talking for awhile but as soon as he saw the lights of Las Vegas he was off again. He poked Kate who had been asleep for a couple of hours and said, "So Katie, have you ever been to sin city before?"

Kate slightly opened her eyes and said, "No Tony, but I bet you have and you're going to tell me all about it aren't you?" Tony smiled and asked, "You haven't Kate? Are you telling me that the winner of the wet t-shirt contest has never been to Vegas?"

Kate was about to tell him where he could go but she was interrupted by the pilot telling them that they were right over Vegas and they would be landing in less then five minutes.

"Oh god, I hope that the Las Vegas CSIs are more normal than us." Kate commented as she buckled her seat belt for landing.

**A/N: hello again it is me, your crazy-psycho friend! Mwahahahahahaha… you know that you love me. Anywhoo… I just wanted to tell you that I will be in Connecticut tomorrow so I won't have the next chapter up for a couple of days. I'm also not posting the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews so there! I love you all and tell me what you think! - Amanda**

**Disclaimer: believe me, if I owned these shows, Kate would be alive and Ecklie would have been buried alive, not Nicky. **

**A/N: well… nine, ten what's the difference? Plus I know that the review thingy is down (evil, evil). By the way, there will be no major pairings until the last few chapters as there will be clubbing eventually (oo-er!) so… yeah. Anywhoo… thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry but Santa (aka. My bitch) will not allow me to put Gabby in this story so… sorry. Connecticut was great (except for when my cousins stole my shoes and my sexy CSI hat) but now I'm back in cow town New Hampshire so… on… to… the… story… (I really like those … things)**

**Chapter 3: The Missing**

**At the Crime scene (Las Vegas, Nevada dur)**

About fifteen minutes later, Jim Brass walked up to the CSI team with five people. "Ok, this is the NCIS team as you probably already know. This is special agent Gibbs and as far as I'm concerned, he will be leading this investigation." With that, Brass walked away leaving the two teams in silence.

After about five minutes of awkwardness, Gibbs finally decided to break the silence by making introductions. "Well, as you already know, I'm special agent Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs, this is special agent Caitlin Todd, or Kate, that is special agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony…" Gibbs noticed that Tony was already flirting with the female CSIs so he added, "By the way ladies, Tony will probably annoy the hell out of you so you can just slap him on the back of the head or, as Kate prefers, just elbow him in the stomach.

After Tony was embarrassed enough, Gibbs continued. "Special agent McGee or McGee, and our medical examiner, Dr. Mallard or Ducky." After Grissom introduced his three remaining CSIs (Catherine and Warrick had been called away on a homicide call) they proceeded to enter the apartment building.

Upon entering the marine's apartment, it was very easy to distinguish the cause of death because John Parker was tied to his ceiling fan and he had a rather large gash in his throat. "Well Jethro, our boy definitely died from a large sever of his Jugular vein." Ducky was the only one who was not shocked by the discovery of the marine.

After the body had been moved and brought to the morgue, the investigation finally began. Kate was in charge of sketching the crime scene, Tony logged in the evidence that was collected, Nick and Sara took photographs while Greg watched. "Hey, guys?" he asked. Several annoyed "What"s coursed through the room and Greg, being himself, was completely oblivious as he explained his dilemma. "Did you notice that there is blood everywhere but on this side wall?" Everyone looked and indeed, there was not a spot of blood on the wall but a piney fresh scent was present.

When phenol was added to the wall and the lights were turned off, a message was revealed. _Your marine is dead but I've still got the girl._ This was a surprise to everyone because there was no evidence of a female living in this apartment. After looking through all of the rooms, Nick found two toothbrushes on the sink; Sara found a woman's hairbrush, and Kate found a bag of woman's clothes.

Back at the crime lab, the group talked about what they had found earlier. "Alright, there was a woman living in Parker's apartment and for some reason she didn't want to be found." Gibbs started. "We sent the hair from the hairbrush to Abby and it should get there within the hour Kate and Tony are also interviewing the neighbors." McGee added. Grissom also made a terrible discovery. "Our guy definitely knows something about forensics because he knew that we would use phenol and we didn't find any DNA or trace evidence in the room." When all of the evidence was laid out and understood, everyone was off to the morgue to see what the marine had to say.

"Ah my friend, someone had a grudge against you didn't they?" Ducky was talking softly to the corpse as the others walked in. "What do you have for me Duck?" Gibbs asked. "Well Jethro, Mr. Parker was indeed slashed across the throat but first he was severely beaten with a blunt object. A lot of rage was involved in this crime. Other then that, Mr. Parker has nothing to say." This news left everyone quite depressed but Nick tried to look on the bright side. "Well, maybe Kate and Tony are having better luck with the neighbors…"

**At the apartment (I don't really have to tell you do I?) **

"Please Mrs. Prescott; I just need to know if there was a woman living next door to you." Tony was trying to get useful information out of the ninety something year old woman but all he was getting was… he didn't even know. "… and then I told Mavis that she shouldn't be eating horse meat every day because it's an endangered species. Did I tell you about the time that my husband shot our dog and then it gave us a car and some coupons? They were expired but it's the thought that counts… did you tell me who you were? Oh yes I remember now, you're Jimmy. Hey! You stole our car twenty years ago didn't you? I never thought that you were like that Jimmy…" _Oh god, this is like talking_ _to Mrs. Mallard all over again._ Finally, two recipes and four identities later, Tony left the Apartment with no information.

Tony found Kate walking down the hallway and she looked like her brain cells were still in tact so maybe she had some information. "The little kid down the hall said that he saw a woman coming into the apartment very early in the morning almost every day. He once heard her talking to someone on the phone and apparently her name is Susanna Parker." Kate could tell that Tony was at a loss so she asked, "So Tony, what did Mrs. Prescott have to say?" Tony glared at her and avoided her question by saying "That's great! We'd better tell everyone else what we found." Kate would have persued the matter but she was more interested about this mysterious Susanna Parker. Who was she and why was she hiding?

**A/N (again)**

**Sooo… don't you love that little cliff- hanger? Mwahahahaha… like I said, the torture never ends. Just so you know, I got the horse meat and the whole dog thing from my Grandpa. According to him my father, Jimmy, is twelve years old, is not his son and stole his car. He thinks that he is twenty and lives at Rhode Island College (he isn't married but he like a hot wrestler in California). He eats horse meat for lunch for lunch everyday (he doesn't don't worry) and he shot his dog and then it gave him a car… right, anywhoo… I will be pairing people up at the end but you have to read to figure out… ok now I do have ten reviews so I can post this (yippee hooray!) Thank you all for your reviews, you know that I have much luuuurve for you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Time

**Disclaimer: I would make it a poem like Theoretical did but sadly I'm not that talented so... I don't own them and stop asking!**

**A/N: oh deer… sorry that I didn't post yesterday but I was with my bitch, Santa and Laggy and Lauren. I'm going to try and finish this story by Wednesday because Santa is going to San Francisco and she has to read this before she goes! Before you think that I am completely delusional, (I'm only halfway there) Santa is actually my friend Sara who also happens to be my bitch (I really don't know where that nickname came from) so… mwahahahahaha… just read the story! (And review) oh yeah I forgot (stop complaining or I will start doing the…s again) this chapter is _really_ boring so umm… yeah**

**Chapter four: out of time**

**At the crime lab **

As Grissom walked by the secretary's desk, Judy stopped him (that's her name right?). "Mr. Grissom? There is a package here addressed to the graveyard shift and there is no return address." Grissom carefully put on a pair of gloves and took the package, walking to the break room.

When he got there, everyone including Kate and Tony was waiting for himGrissom set the package on the table and said, "This package just came for us and I have a feeling that it has to do with this case." With that, he opened the parcel and found, as Gibbs would call, 'a computer thingy'. "Sara, Nick get this down to Archie and see what you can learn from it while the rest of us see if the DNA has gotten through to Washington yet."

**Archie's office**

The three people in Archie's office gaped opened mouthed at the computer monitor. On the screen was a woman, tied to a chair, beaten and pleading for her life. At the bottom of the screen was a clock that said _five hours left until she dies_. After a few minutes of the woman's pleading, the cameraman stood in front of the camera and said, "Hello CSI graveyard shift and I'm assuming NCIS also. As you can see, your Susanna has been a bad girl and she must be punished. I don't want a ransom; I just thought that you'd like to watch. With that the two CSIs walked quickly out of the room to tell the others.

**Meanwhile…**

Gibbs, Grissom, Kate, Tony, and Greg were all standing in front of another computer that showed Abby working in her lab. "What do you have for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked. "Well, I got a hit off of CODIS but our girl was definitely not Susanna Parker. Her real name is Maria Bennett and she has a record as long as my arm. According to this, she did some time for working with her husband robbing banks. She would go to the targeted place and her hubby would come in and grab her, pretending that she was a hostage and they would get the money. She got out before her sentence was up because she pinned the whole thing on her husband whose sentence ended last week." After hearing this, everyone felt a little better because at least they were getting somewhere. That's when Sara and Nick came in.

**In the Break room (once again)**

"Let's review once again." Grissom said. "Alright, we know that Susanna or Maria was trying to escape from her old life by changing her name and living with her brother." Gibbs started "yeah Boss but why did he go through so much trouble to kill the brother?" Tony asked. "DiNozzo, if I knew then I would have said something wouldn't I have? Kate? What else did you find?" he asked noticing that she was holding back a laugh. "Umm… well, we know that most likely suspect is the husband… Sara! Why don't you tell us what you gathered from the tape?" Kate said trying to the attention focused on someone else.

Sara was almost laughing too. It was strange that these two agents were so afraid of their boss. "The person in the room with her was definitely male and he seemed to be very mad at Susanna so my guess is that we are dealing with the husband's revenge. Nick is working with Archie and they are seeing what they can get off of the tape." Any other input was interrupted when McGee came in and said, "I found the office where Susanna Parker worked. She was a secretary at some office down town." After seeing Gibbs look he added, "I printed out the address." Gibbs nodded and said, "Good. Finally my agents are starting to think. Kate, go to the office and talk with Mrs. Bennett's co-workers." Grissom agreed and told Sara to go with Kate

In car, Sara looked at Kate for a minute and said, "You have feelings for Tony don't you?" _oh shit. Hmm… how can I avoid this question?_ Kate finally smiled and said, "What are you talking about? I think that it's you who has feelings for Nick." At this, Sara blushed and concentrated on driving. Kate was relieved and thought, _ha, that was smart. Fight fire with fire._

Five minutes later they arrived at the office and began talking with the employees. Kate started interrogating an elderly secretary named Shirley. "Yes I did know Susanna; she was a very sweet girl. She was always being ignored by our boss though and it really bothered her." Kate nodded and asked, "Did Susanna seem distracted or nervous lately?" Shirley thought about this for a moment then answered, "Now that you mention it, she was a little nervous this past week. I asked her about it and she told me that her old boyfriend was in town and he was following her. I told her to call the police but she didn't think that anything would happen."

While Kate was talking to Shirley, Sara was talking to Susanna's boss, Mr. Nelson. "So, can you tell me about Susanna?" Sara asked. "That bitch didn't care about her job and she snubbed everyone including me." He said angrily. "Mr. Nelson, did you know that Miss. Parker was missing?" The man paused for too long before he said, "Umm… of course I didn't know." Sara noticed that he was uncomfortable so she said, "We have evidence that can place you at the scene of the crime. If you hurt the girl then you are going to be put away for a long time." By now, Mr. Nelson was very scared and said, "Please, I didn't hurt her I just kept an eye on her and told my buddy, Rick Bennett where she was. He rented a storage garage last week and he told me that he would keep her there but I don't know where it is."

Awhile later Kate and Sara sat in the car and called the lab with their findings and started to drive back to the lab.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team was finding every storage garage within ten miles of where Susanna or Maria or whoever worked. The search was quickly narrowed down when they looked for relatively newly rented garages and they finally found a garage rented by Harry Bennett. Everybody's thoughts were something along the lines of _jeez, for knowing so much about forensics this guy doesn't have much common sense does he?_

"Tony and Nick go to this garage and see if our girl is there" was Gibbs' order. The garage was only about five miles away from the crime lab so they could quickly determine if this was just a wild goose chase.

After they left, Archie ran into the room and said, "You guys might want to look at this." Everyone gathered around Archie's computer and saw a terrible sight. Susanna Parker had been beaten almost beyond recognition and the cameraman was holding a knife. "So, you couldn't find her huh? That's alright because she has to die anyways. I'm going to make her suffer like no one has before." He took the knife and cut a rather large gash in both of her arms. It wasn't enough to kill her quickly but eventually she would bleed out.

Suddenly, a large crash was heard and the sound of men yelling could be heard. Rick Bennett took out a concealed gun and calmly walked out of the view of the camera. Three gun shots were fired and then there was just silence save for the gasps of Sara and Kate.

**Two hours later at the lab**

"Well, at least the guy was a really bad shot." Nick said followed by Tony groaning, "Yeah, you didn't get shot in the shoulder did you? Man that really hurts." Susanna or Maria was still alive and in stable condition at the Desert Palms Hospital. Her husband was not quite so lucky however, he was dead. By now everyone, including Catherine and Warrick, was sitting in the break room just talking. The NCIS team would not be leaving for another day and they definitely had some time to kill. No one had any ideas what to do until Greg said, "I know, lets' go clubbing!"

**A/N: hello my dear friends! Yes, there is still one more chapter left (tear). Give me ideas for pairings (according to Santa, I can't do Gabby) just to warn you there will be Tate and Snickers so… yeah (I'm seriously considering Gibbs/Catherine) so now… REVIEW mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha……………………..**


	5. Chapter 5: uh,ch 5?

**Disclaimer: Let's see… hold on, let me check my closet and make sure that no one is in there… nope, just some clothes and my clarinet which is in 'storage' for the summer (until band camp) oh yeah I don't own any songs mentioned in here either (let's face it… I own nothing)**

**A/N: yay! I have 20 reviews so I feel special which reminds me, I figured out how to enable anonymous reviews (and I feel smart). Yes, this is the last chapter (no)! It's ok, my heart will go on (and on) mwahahaha… I think that I can get Abby to Vegas (with my mad skills) oh and sorry but I've been listening to non stop oldies for the past two days and god knows where that will lead… and… now… I…give… you… the… last… chapter… **

**Chapter five: uhh… hmm I don't know what a good title is!**

**Some random club**

About an hour later, everyone had changed clothes and was at a club hanging out and drinking. It was Saturday so the club was playing non stop oldies for the whole night which was alright.

Greg soon tired of just talking so he decided to get up and dance but it was very dark so he walked into a very familiar looking Goth. "hey, aren't you Abby?" Greg asked confused. "Yeah, I took some vacation time to enjoy Vegas (told you, mad skills) with you guys but when I went to the lab no one was there and someone named Judy I think told me that you would be here." Abby said in one large breath as Greg took her arm and led her to the others. Everyone was glad to see her and they began talking again until Bruce Springsteen's "Tenth Avenue Freeze-out" started coming out of the speakers. Abby said, "I love this song! Come on, stop being losers and dance!" at the risk of looking stupid, everybody got on the dance floor. "_When the change was made uptown and the big man joined the band from the coastline to the city all the little pretties raise their hands I'm gonna sit back right easy and laugh when scooter and the big man bust this city in half with a tenth avenue freeze- out"_

After some disco music and Jenny I've got your number… 8675309 (Don't ask, that song is always stuck in my head) the song "Open Arms" by Journey started to play. Nick asked Sara to dance with him and she said yes which inspired Gibbs to ask Catherine and Greg to ask Abby. Grissom and McGee were a bit disappointed that they didn't have anyone to dance with but they eventually just asked some random people. This left Kate and Tony standing there in awkward silence until Tony gathered his courage and asked, "Kate, will you dance with me?" She smiled and replied, "Of course you idiot."

An hour later, Tony had to use the bathroom and there was only one single bathroom in the club so he knocked on the door and when no one answered, he opened the door and saw an 'interesting' sight. Gibbs and Catherine were in there making out and Tony didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or run screaming, "My eyes, my eyes!" Luckily Kate was there so she slammed the door and offered to buy Tony a drink to hopefully forget what he saw. A few minutes later, the pair realized that they had a problem; they didn't know where anyone was (Except for Gibbs and Catherine). Knowing Abby, she probably had Greg duct taped in a closet somewhere, McGee and Grissom were probably with the woman that they were dancing with earlier, and Sara and Nick had left because they were 'tired' long ago.

Just then, Kate's cell phone rang. She answered it and it was Abby. "Hey Kate! I just wanted to tell you that I was feeling a bit bushed so I hitched a cab to my umm… hotel" Kate smiled and said, "That's ok Abby I'm sure that you're fine… wherever you are." Abby started to lamely protest but Kate hung up on her. Turning to Tony she said, "Well, it looks like our other co-workers won't be returning to the hotel tonight but that doesn't mean that we can't" Smiling, he got out his keys and followed her to the car. They had the whole night ahead of them. The End

**A/N: soooo… watcha think? Please review or I will cry… oh yeah, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but there was a thunder storm today so I couldn't go on the computer. I'll be over at ten you tell me time and again but you're late I wait around and then… sorry, I wasn't kidding about the oldies thing… I love you all (heterosexually) but I love you more when you review! AMANDA OUT! (falls on the floor)**


End file.
